


In Too Deep

by xlaurra



Category: Scream (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlaurra/pseuds/xlaurra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Audrey ends up deeper than she expected when her hatred of Lakewood and the people in it goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audrey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, so bear with me! I am just so obsessed with Audrey's character. I wanted to do a piece on a possible way she could have got caught up in Piper's plan. I have no idea where this will go, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :-) It will switch between Audrey and Piper's perspectives with each chapter.

Audrey hated Lakewood.

She didn't like herself much either. She didn't like that she didn't fit in. She didn't like that she had started to take a bit too much notice of some of the girls in her school. She had already had it drilled into her head that she was the weird girl with short hair and charity-shop fashion sense. They last thing she needed was to add the word "lesbian" to her list of adjectives. 

So, seething at the injustice of everything- she was already an outcast, did she really need to add sexual confusion to the list?- her inner self turned more and more moody and self-depricating.

Really though, it was her friendship with Noah that had been the tip of the iceberg. Bonding over their love of movies and all kinds of horror, Noah had introduced her to the work of Piper Shaw, the young journalist with a horror podcast and a strange fixation on Lakewood.

Now, Audrey had already found the Brandon James case to be quite interesting. Having been exposed to it from a young age when Emma admitted to her one day that her surname was not a coincidence and she was the daughter of the sole survivor, it was no wonder she did some research into everything that had happened. And it turned out, she felt awful for Brandon. She knew what it was like to be different. Maybe not on the same level, but she couldn't imagine how she must have felt. She could have grown her hair and worn pretty dresses if she was THAT desperate to fit in- even if the thought of a dress being anywhere near her body gave her the strange urge to vomit. Brandon had no choice. In the cruel town of Lakewood he didn't stand a chance. 

It was these kinds of things that gave Audrey this... Hatred of Lakewood. A town built on a tragic crime, murders committed by a young man who had had enough of how he was treated. Is it any wonder he snapped?

She liked Piper. She liked how she seemed to feel the same about Brandon, and didn't put all the blame on him. She liked that Piper wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened. So she got in touch with her. 

At first, it had been over the internet. A private message telling her she thought her podcast was enjoyable, and that she liked how Piper saw the version of events. Piper responded with a brief thanks, as if it was one of her standard fan mails. Really, Audrey should have left it at that.

But she didn't.

She began to tell Piper how she had always hated Lakewood. Bullied for this, bullied for that. How she sympathised with Brandon, and wished other people could be in his shoes for just one day. How she thought his death at the hands of the Police was due to discrimination rather than justice.

That got Piper interested. She asked Audrey to write to her instead, that the internet was never completely anonymous. She provided an address, and Audrey happily obliged. 

So began a several month long exchange of letters. Audrey could almost convince herself that Piper was some kind of agony aunt. Always sympathetic, always agreeing whole-heartedly with Lakewood's poisonous background. Always kind. Which was a lot more than could be said for most of the people she had come into contact with. 

With every angry scrape of the pen on paper, every frustrated word that was scrawled in capital letters for emphasis, Audrey's hatred of Lakewood grew and grew. Piper lapped up every complaint, every rant, feeding Audrey's anger until she wasn't really sure who she was anymore. 

She stopped for a while, when she met Rachel online. Rachel was so quiet and calm. She wouldn't hurt a fly. It was like she neutralised some of the burning hatred Audrey held. 

Piper didn't like that. She liked it when Audrey was fired up, ready to get payback.

Maybe that was why Piper gave Nina an anonymous tip-off that Audrey and a certain someone would be getting a little bit friendly in a local parking lot.


	2. Piper

Piper didn't even have to defend herself for being accused of leading Nina to Audrey and Rachel's parking lot rendezvous. Nina was a class A bitch- it was within her personality to push people down. Why would anyone else be involved? All she had to do was sit back and wait for Audrey's furious response.

Piper had this all planned out. Bored of waiting for Audrey to start sending her letters again, she had made the journey to Lakewood a few weeks back. She had put two and two together, after Audrey had mentioned Rachel in a letter, before ceasing contact not long after. This girl was clearly softening the harsh anger that Audrey was feeling, and that couldn't happen. The time would be right, as soon as she had Audrey right back where she wanted her. 

What could be worse than having your first lesbian kiss plastered all over the internet? Not only by the school's most popular bombshell, but with the added betrayal of your ex-best friend being present. If Audrey was mad at Lakewood before, it was nothing compared to how she would feel after this.

Piper tapped her fingers impatiently on the dashboard. Headlights off, she kept a watchful eye on Audrey's house, waiting for her to return home. As Audrey's car door ricocheted shut from the force with which she had slammed it, a smile crept over Piper's lips. A good start. 

Quickly exiting her car, she silently followed Audrey, waiting a few minutes to feign innocence before tapping on the door. 

Audrey didn't answer. So she rapped a little harder. She saw a blind move in the upstairs window as Audrey peered out, her brow furrowing in confusion. Piper gave a friendly wave.

The door opened a few seconds later. Piper could tell that Audrey's face was damp and reddened with angry tears.

"Can I help you?" 

"Audrey, it's me. Piper."

Piper forgot that Audrey didn't actually know what she looked like. In all the months of letter writing, she hadn't exactly thought to attach a photo of herself. She had reasons for blending into the crowd. Every precaution taken kept her less out of the suspicion line. 

"Piper?! What are you doing here? How did you-"  
"Your address is on the letters you sent, genius." Piper said cheerfully. "Is your dad home?"

"No, he's with my mum in Boston... What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I was in the area. I caught wind of a certain video doing rounds on social media. Thought now would be a chance to pop in, see if you were okay."

Audrey looked a bit suspicious, but shrugged and wiped her nose on her sleeve, stepping back to let Piper in.

It was easier than Piper thought to get Audrey talking. As usual, the more she talked, the more the anger built. 

"This is going to kill Rachel. She's already so self-conscious. She goes to a Catholic school, for God's sake. Nina has gone too far."  
"I completely agree." Piper said soothingly. "Someone needs to teach Nina a lesson."

Audrey snorted derisively. "Tell me about it. I would have done it myself if Rachel hadn't sent me home."

Piper frowned. Dear, dear. This Rachel really was complicating things. 

"You know, we still can do something. You and me. I want to help you."  
"Yeah, how?" Audrey snapped.

"Just a little... Payback." Piper's lips curled into a smile. "I have a very creepy mask in my car and you have a camera. I say we give Nina a fright and make her the next viral star."

Audrey immediately perked up. 

"What... Like a prank?"  
"Of course." Piper lied. "A prank."


End file.
